


Rebounding Love

by Mid_Tea



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Small bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mid_Tea/pseuds/Mid_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcurio feels like His husband isn't showing him any love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebounding Love

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the Lakeview manor. Dugroga is a green orc with small bottom fangs coming out of his mouth. I'm sorry if Marcurio seems a bit OC.....

"Hello my love. Back from some adventure I bet." Marcurio said as he watched his husband walked through the door and take off the heavy ebony armor he was wearing. The muscular dark green man walked past him giving something as small as a grunt of acknowledgment. Never a hug or kiss, no matter how long he’s been gone. It’s not like he doesn’t do loving things, it just that Dugroga always acted this when he finally returned home after being away for almost a month. It was like he wasn't at home at all. Sighing in frustration, Marcurio made his way into the kitchen to calm himself down. Taking the need ingredients from the right side of the kitchen, he started to make his two children sweet rolls. As he stirred the ingredients together in a bowl, he heard Lucia talking to her father.

"welcome back Dad. Did you bring me anything?" he heard Lucia ask Dugroga in the main hall.

"Maybe next time, Lucia." Her father replied in a deep voice. A voice that was rare to hear most days. Mercurio heard Lucia sigh in disappointment before returning back the the bedroom to finish her yellow book of riddles. Dugroga probably went in the bedroom for a nap, like he always do during this time. It was upsetting how Dugroga would interact with the kids more than his own husband. Marcurio didn’t even have a decision when it came to adopting kids. Dugroga just found the two on the streets of whiterun and solitude. If Marcurio had to choose, he would have gotten the young girl selling flowers in Wilhelm. The poor girl would probably catch a disease from sleeping out in that cold weather every night.

Marcurio had stood up straight after finishing the sweet rolls and putting them on a plate in the living table. It has been around two hours since he started making the sugar filled pastries. Feeling the ache in his muscles from leaning over the oven, he raised his arms above to stretch when he felt large arms wrap around his waist. Marcurio let out a small cry and jumped a little from the unexpected hug.

"D-Dugorga!" Mercurio lowered his arms and turned around. He was now face to face with his much larger husband. 

"What is it? I thought you were still asleep." Marcurio said, turning his head so that he wasn’t staring him in the eye. Dugroga felt warm and Marcurio was able to smell his musk.

"It's hard to sleep when I smell your wonderful baked goods." Dugroga said as he undone Marcurio's low ponytail to run his hands through his silky hair. Marcurio sighed at the gentle touch of his fingers and closed his eyes. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

"What's wrong?" Dugroga asked. Marcurio's head shot up and stared wide eyed at Dugroga.

"huh?" Marcurio questioned, confusion obvious in his voice.

"You only bake when you're upset..."Dugroga replied, moving his hand to stroke his smaller lovers cheek. Marcurio puffed his cheeks out, like an angry child who was refused. Marcurio hated how he was so easy to read, yet he felt relieved that his husband actually pays attention to him. Reverting his gaze back to look Dugroga in the eyes, he noticed that Dugroga was about to push on his puffed out cheeks. He immediately let out off his mouth. Dugroga let out a grunted of disappointment before returning to run his fingers through Marcurio's long dark hair. 

"So..."Dugroga started off," What's upsetting you?"

"It's nothing now." Marcurio said, returning to resting his head on the taller man's chest."But what really upsets me everytime we're close like this is the fact you smell like skeever droppings." The sassy remark from Marcurio caused Dugroga to click his tongue and pull away from him. Marcurio laughed lightly at the reaction.

"You and your damn mouth..." Dugroga said turning his back to the shorter male.

"The mouth that you love to kiss~" Marcurio said in a soothing voice, hugging the large man from behind. Dugroga grunted as he gently put his hands on top of the other mans. 

Marcurio and Dugroga stayed in that position, with Mercurio resting his head on Dugroga’s back. The position was so cormable that the two love birds forgot where they were and who was around.

“Ewwww.” They two heard. They were startled and turned around to see Blaise looking at them in disgust.”Do you really have to get all cuddly in the middle of the living room?” The couple pulled away from each other, embarrassed to have been seen like that by their son.

“You might as will get use to it.” Dugroga said, before he turned around a gave a small kiss on Marcurio’s cheek. A light blush ran on the long haired males face. Blaise walked into the bedroom after making a gagging face. Marcurio rubbed the kiss off his face, puffed his cheeks out again, and walked outside, ignoring his husbands angry words. As Marcurio opened that door, he noticed that It filled him with joy, knowing that his husband care about his feelings.


End file.
